To the extent that a given behavior is controlled or organized by a particular brain region,changes in the behavior should be paralleled by corresponding changes in neural activity. Theories of the neural regulation of feedbing, typically assign a primary role to the hypothalamus. In several studies in this laboratory recording multi-unit activity from the lateral hypothalamus of rats, manipulations which affect food intke (injections of glucose or 2 deoxy-D-glucose and gonadectomy) do not produce consistent changes in neural activity. Preliminary experiments recording multi-unit activity in chronic preparations also do not provide strong evidence of changes in lateral hypothalamic activity correlated with changes in food intake. Because a close relationship has been demonstrated, both anatomiclly and electrophysiologically, between the hypothalamus and the amygdala and because manipulation of the amygdala can affect feeding, a second series of experiments is concerned with amygdalo-hypothalamic interactions in relation to feeding behavior. Preiminary data using acute preparations indicate that medial hypothalamic lesions can cause a significant decrease in amygdaloid activity. Experiments are planned recording multi-unit activity in chronic preparations to determine if this decrease in amygdaloid activity can be related to changes in food intake.